Lunch Evolution Theory/Transcript
This scene marks the beginning of Wednesday in Act 1. NARRATOR: "I feel very tired this morning, probably because yesterday itself was a very tiring day. On top of that, I woke up far earlier than necessary. After saying hi to Shizune and Misha, I start doing the work as instructed from the board. It already looks like today is going to be heavy. I don't have a problem with that now, though. Shizune and Misha might jump on me trying to get an answer about whether or not I've decided to join the Student Council, even if it's just one day. I wouldn't put it past them to try, and I don't have an answer for them if they do. So, this situation is convenient for me. NARRATOR: "About ten minutes into class, Hanako walks in and takes a seat, but no one looks at her. The teacher doesn't even comment on her lateness. He does, however, stop us to say that we're going to break into groups again. I turn my head and see that Shizune and Misha are looking at me. Shizune gives me a smile that is equal parts cute and menacing. This is a smile that says 'We have you now. There is no escape.'" MISHA: "Hicchan~, it looks like we're together again! Yay yay~!" NARRATOR: "Misha leans sideways while Shizune pushes her desk closer to mine. There really is no escape now unless I were to jump through the window. Jumping out the window isn't the best option, sadly." SHIZUNE: "..." MISHA: "What's wrong, Hicchan?" SHIZUNE: "..." MISHA: "Oh... Hicchan, have you been thinking about what you said yesterday? You said that you would think about joining the Student Council, didn't you? It's okay, Hicchan. We were talking about it after you left, and it would be rude to expect you to already have an answer for us this early, right? Right~! Hahahahahaha~!" NARRATOR: "I'm so happy you two are able to have a laugh at my expense, and even more pleased to know that you both know how crazy the two of you can be. Now that that's over, Shizune snaps back into serious mode and smacks today's assignment with the back of her hand in an overly dramatic and important way. When I actually look at the stuff, it's mostly just reading. In fact, there are only two problems. I almost want to say something about how her rush to get started seems a bit much, considering the small amount of work. In fact, Shizune probably knows how little there is, and simply doesn't care. Yeah, it seems like the workload doesn't matter to her as much as the fact that there is work; the actual amount is unimportant. She approaches everything with the same level of ambition. NARRATOR: "While I'm reading, I let my eyes wander around the room and catch Hanako trying her hand at solving the problems. It looks like she's working alone. I can't remember seeing her working with other people before. Thinking back to how shy she is, it's understandable." HISAO: "Hey, that girl over there..." MISHA: "Huh? Who, Hicchan?" HISAO: "Her. Hanako. Over there. Does she always work alone?" MISHA: "I think so, Hicchan. Do you feel sorry for her because she's alone?" HISAO: "I was just thinking that maybe she could work with us, or something." MISHA: "Hmmmm... No, I don't think that would be a good idea, Hicchan." HISAO: "Why not?" MISHA: "Shicchan wouldn't get along with her." HISAO: "Why?" NARRATOR: "Misha shuffles around the question, letting out a laugh that sounds very strange; it's nervous, but still has that lilting up-and-down quality present in everything she says." MISHA: "Just because, Hicchan." NARRATOR: "By now, Shizune has noticed our conversation, and it makes me realize again how Misha has been signing everything she has been saying this whole time." SHIZUNE: "..." MISHA: "What, Shicchan? The friend of my enemy is my enemy? That sounds so harsh, I'm not going to say that." HISAO: "You said it anyway." MISHA: "I know, Hicchan, it's fine if you overhear~!" NARRATOR: "I wonder if this is Misha's way of keeping things fair, since without her, I wouldn't be able to understand a thing Shizune is saying, and vice versa. Is that also why she signs all the time, so there is never a conversation Shizune will be left out of?" SHIZUNE: "..." MISHA: "Anyway, we should start on the problems now, Hicchan." NARRATOR: "We finish with time to spare, and I decide to ask if there are any alternatives to the cafeteria, as frankly, the food so far has been subpar. This sends Shizune and Misha arguing among themselves about their favorite restaurants. All of them are downtown, so I don't think we have time to go all the way there. And what about the bill? Are they arguing just for the fun of it? Maybe. They seem so distracted by it that they don't even notice the start of the actual lunch break. I look over my shoulder towards the back of the classroom." NARRATOR: "She seems to be studying her notes from the previous class. It's an odd sight; everyone else in the class is busying themselves with the lunch break. Socializing, gossiping, rearranging desks, the ones with actual boxed lunches mixed in and chattering like everyone else, only interrupted by short bouts of eating. But, when I watch Hanako, it feels that I'm the only one who can see her. Almost as if she was invisible; sort of hiding in plain sight. Is she being bullied? Is she isolating herself from the rest of the class on her own accord? I see her look over her shoulder towards the classroom's rear door. Come to think of it, she hasn't turned a page since I've started watching her. I guess she's waiting for someone. What to do..." "Read my book."= NARRATOR: "I do what I always do when I don't know what to do. Like now. I've already started on one of the books I borrowed yesterday, and took it with me to school to fill the empty moments between classes. I find the page that I creased a corner of to mark the spot I left yesterday night, and pick up from there. NARRATOR: "Misha and Shizune are still arguing heatedly, probably about restaurants still. If I joined them, I'd just get caught up in that, or worse, get grilled about joining the Student Council. Misha isn't speaking aloud since there is nobody who'd need to hear what they are talking about. But why does she tend to sign things even when Shizune doesn't need to understand what's being said, or even more strangely, when Shizune is not around at all? What an odd conflict of habits. I find it hard to focus on the book, and besides, the lunch break beckons me to leave the dullness of the classroom. I do so, heading down for the cafeteria. Misha and Shizune, having come to a conclusion of one kind or another, follow in my wake though still talking in their animated fashion." Next Scene: Short Sharp Shock |-| "Wait for Shizune and Misha to come to a decision."= NARRATOR: "Misha and Shizune are still arguing about their choice for lunch place, incomprehensible for a pair of high school students who have to take a taxi at least to make it to downtown and back in time." HISAO: "Haven't you finished, already?" MISHA: "Oh, sorry Hicchan! Were you waiting for us?" SHIZUNE: "..." MISHA: "You don't have any plans?" HISAO: "Plans?" MISHA: "For lunch?" HISAO: "Well, I don't, so I thought I could hang with you guys." NARRATOR: "Misha smiles victoriously at my lack of plans, and excitedly translates my response to Shizune." SHIZUNE: "..." MISHA: "If you don't have anything specific planned out, do you want to eat lunch with me and Shicchan? Ah, we're going to go to town for lunch, though... Don't worry, Hicchan, it's not that far." HISAO: "Sure, I'll come with you." NARRATOR: "And with that, we leave the classroom." Next Scene: Short Sharp Shock |-| "Go talk with Hanako."= NARRATOR: "I still feel bad for making her run away yesterday, so I'd better say something." HISAO: "Um, hey there, Hanako." HANAKO: "H... Hisao?" NARRATOR: "Well, at least she remembers my name." HISAO: "Hey... I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to startle you or anything. I'm just new here and thought I should get to know my classmates." NARRATOR: "As Hanako looks up at me, I notice her scarring once more. It's a little bewildering that you can barely notice it from across the room, but it's so noticeable from close up." HANAKO: "T... that's okay. It... it was my fault." HISAO: "Nah, that wasn't anyone's 'fault', it just kind of happened. So, are you waiting for someone? I saw you looking at the door before..." HANAKO: "Y-yes... Lilly." HISAO: "Oh, you mean Lilly the blind girl?" NARRATOR: "Hanako only nods in response, and I can't help but wonder if defining people through their disabilities is a faux pas of the worst kind or just normal here. I guess that explains why Lilly took off after her yesterday." HISAO: "She seems like a nice girl. Are you two friends?" HANAKO: "Y-yes." NARRATOR: "As if hoping for Lilly to appear, she checks over her shoulder again. I think I'm making her nervous again." HISAO: "I hope I'm not disturbing you right now..." HANAKO: "N-no, that's not it. It's just easier if Lilly doesn't come here..." HISAO: "Oh, because it's hard to get around the classroom?" HANAKO: "Not... really." NARRATOR: "Hanako's gaze drifts past my shoulder and towards Shizune." HISAO: "Shizune?" NARRATOR: "Hanako nods again." HISAO: "What about her? Don't they get along?" NARRATOR: "Hanako shakes her head. Clearly this is something she doesn't want to talk about. It does make a strange sort of sense, Shizune and Lilly not getting along so well. Communication between the two would be all but impossible. It's hard enough talking to Shizune through Misha, even when you can see whose hands are 'talking'. Hanako is so focused on Shizune that I am the first to notice Lilly at the door." HISAO: "Oh, she's here now." NARRATOR: "Hanako spins around to confirm this. Upon seeing Lilly, she moves quickly to the door." HANAKO: "Lilly..." LILLY: "Ah, Hanako. Good morning. Is the president here?" HANAKO: "Y-yes." NARRATOR: "Hanako glances over her shoulder at Shizune again, as if to confirm she can't hear them even though that's impossible." LILLY: "I suppose we'd best be off, then." NARRATOR: "Lilly's sigh and tone of what seems like frustration makes me raise an eyebrow. I guess there's some kind of enmity between the two. It's intriguing, but that's not really something I'd ask about. I'm sure if they wanted me to know, then they would tell me. It's only my third day here; I should be trying to make friends, not finding out why people are enemies. Still, it's a little funny to find out that this school has little feuds, just like my old high school. Even if people are more tolerant of others, they're still going to get on each other's nerves." HISAO: "Hey Lilly. How are things? I'm sorry I made you run off yesterday..." LILLY: "Oh my, is that Hisao? I didn't realize you were here..." NARRATOR: "It seems that Lilly is a little embarrassed about being so frank in front of me." HANAKO: "S-sorry Lilly. I thought you realized..." LILLY: "No, it's all right, Hanako. Hisao, please don't worry about yesterday. It was just a misunderstanding." HISAO: "If... you say so. I'm still working this place out." LILLY: "Well then, I think you'll find most people here a lot more forgiving than elsewhere. If you are feeling a little confused, please don't be afraid to ask questions." HISAO: "Sure, I'll remember that." HANAKO: "Um... Lilly..." NARRATOR: "Lilly gives a small nod of acknowledgment." LILLY: "I'm sorry Hisao, but we must be off." NARRATOR: "Hanako really doesn't look all that comfortable here right now, and Lilly still seems a little embarrassed. I wonder if my apologies really made any impact." HISAO: "Mind if I accompany you two?" NARRATOR: "I know I'm kinda pushing it, but... Lilly hmms quietly, still smiling." LILLY: "I'm sure that we could accommodate you, can't we, Hanako?" NARRATOR: "She looks at Lilly, then at me, and then she freezes, wide-eyed." HANAKO: "S... sure." LILLY: "Well then, shall we go?" NARRATOR: "I'm sure Lilly wouldn't do this so easily if she saw how scared Hanako looks, but it can't be helped now. Declining after the deal is sealed would only cause confusion and problems." Next Scene: Meet Cute |-| Category:Transcripts Category:Act 1 Transcripts Category:Hanako Scenes Category:Shizune Scenes Category:Misha Scenes Category:Lilly Scenes Category:Wednesday